


out of spice.

by fishysama



Series: make him cry. [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, Crying, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, M/M, Men Crying, Some Humor, Tears, dumb and gay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: akihiko puts his poker face to good use.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: make him cry. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	out of spice.

**Author's Note:**

> _please read[make him cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848242) before you read this! thank you!_

Misaki watches as his partner lifts another mouthful of the food to his mouth, growing frustrated.  _ I better not have spent an extra eight hundred yen to have this guy show no reaction… _ With another bite, his worst fears are proven again. Nothing.

Misaki looks down at his plate, enraged. He takes nearly the entire container of noodles in his chopsticks and slurps them up.  _ They must have screwed up the order. What a pain in the ass. I’m gonna leave a bad review. _

Meanwhile, Akihiko silently suffers. He feels his insides being ripped apart. He’s afraid to inhale. He’s even more afraid to take another bite.  _ Is this hell? Have I been transported to hell? _

As much as he wants to spit the food out and drink a gallon of milk and order something new, he doesn’t want to put any more stress on Misaki. He knows Misaki’s had a pretty terrible day and just wants to keep him calm. Knowing Misaki, he would probably blame it on himself if he accidentally ordered the wrong thing. Even if it was a mistake on the kitchen’s behalf, Misaki would find some way to accuse himself.

So, Akihiko continues to hold back the pain.  _ If I can finish at least half of this, maybe I can go scot-free. _ After shoving a rather large forkful of chicken in his mouth, he gingerly takes a sip of water to wash it down. It doesn’t really help. No matter how much he tries to keep a straight face, he can’t do anything about the way his body was reacting. His nose was already starting to drip.

“Are you okay, Usagi-san?” Misaki asks with malice, noticing his running nose.  _ So he was just putting up a front, then? Idiot Usagi. _ Misaki puts up a front too, innocently eating his noodles while feigning concern for his partner.

To Misaki’s delight, Akihiko looks up at him with glazed-over eyes. “I’m fine, honey. It’s just a bit spicy.”

_ Good job, Volcano Hot Chicken Teriyaki. You sound disgusting but at least you’re good for something.  _ “Eh!?” Misaki pries, trying to get him to burst, “Does that even have anything spicy in it?”

Akihiko downs another forkful of the toxic stuff, shaking his head. “...I don’t—” he breathes through his mouth in an almost comical way, “I don’t know. Maybe the chef,” he coughs, “...made it different this time.”

Misaki puts on his best fake frown, trying to jab at Akihiko’s weaknesses— just because he naturally does it unconsciously, doesn’t mean he’s oblivious to it. “I-I can just order it again if you want… I’m sorry, Usagi.” Yes, frowning on the outside, but hysterically laughing inside. Somehow, this stupid plan was working.

Akihiko jolts his head up, frantically shoving more of the chicken in his mouth. With a mouth full of food, he spits out, “No! I mean, it tastes fine! It’s just spicy.” He swallows painfully.

Misaki cackles internally. To see Akihiko— Great Lord Usami Akihiko, best-selling author, winner of the whosit and whatsit awards, technically an heir to the biggest company in Japan— talk with his mouth full was hilarious, to say the least. But, Misaki still puts up his act. “Are… Are you sure? It’s my fault, really. I must’ve misspoken or they must’ve misheard me—”

“Misaki,” Akihiko reaches forward, grabbing Misaki’s hand from across the table, “It’s okay. I can eat it.” Akihiko sniffles against his will, squeezing the meat of Misaki’s thumb. “Hey, at least now my sinuses will be cleared out!”

As Akihiko’s hand pulls away, Misaki hides his cheeks, leaning on his hands in an unnatural position. That isn’t part of the act.

Pleased, Akihiko continues to eat, even if it feels like a hole is being burned through his throat. He jokes carefully, afraid of both upsetting Misaki and making things awkward, “Fuck, this is hot. Did they accidentally mix up the hot sauce and the soy sauce?” Under his breath, “Is that even possible?”

Misaki licks the corner of his lip, cracking a smile, “I don’t know, Usagi-san. Maybe.”

As much as it hurts to swallow, Akihiko does it with satisfaction. That smile. His endearing, uneven teeth. He sticks his fork in another piece of chicken.  _ Let me see it again. _

They chat lightly as they slowly finish their meals, each of them studying each other for their own specific reasons. Misaki focuses on Akihiko’s eyes intently, watching them grow with water and dissipate just to make Misaki frustrated. By this time, he’s not even hungry anymore, just using it as an excuse to stay at the table. Waiting for a tear.

It finally comes, thankfully. One small droplet leaving Akihiko’s right eye, quickly swept away by the back of Akihiko’s hand. He coughs as a distraction; Misaki isn’t distracted. He finds comfort in the fact that he found crying embarrassing too, in his own way.

**Author's Note:**

> _[make him cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848242) again?_
> 
> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
